


The Love Shack: Kitten Style

by CloudedSkies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Akatsuki kittens, Community: naruto_flashfic, Crack, F/M, Gen, Kittens, Kitty - Freeform, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Naruto fan fiction, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedSkies/pseuds/CloudedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabuto and Tobi screw up; sending the reanimated members of the Akatsuki into the depths of Konoha, where a young witch finds them on her doorstep, as kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of crack-ish. I have another kitten-story dealing with the Akatsuki (Meow, on Wattpad and Quotev) but I don't know. I wanted something new and got the inspiration for this a couple days ago and started writing. 
> 
> Please let me know if you like it though :D

 

_**Prologue:** _

The ominous silence almost makes the air suffocating for a certain wanna-be snake ninja -but years of practice allows the silver-haired man to suppress the uncomfortable feelings. Kabuto's scaly hands work furiously at the loose earth beneath him, hastily carving mismatched symbols with a sparkly dagger.

A masked man shifts around behind him, emanating death. "Are you finished yet?"

"Not yet." Kabuto hisses, sparring a small glance towards the ten body-sized wooden boxes, leaning against the far wall like closed off doors. Then his eyes narrow slightly and he glances back over his shoulder, at Tobi.

The half-snake creature wasn't exactly sure what Tobi wanted with the Akatsuki, Madara, and Kabuto's late master, Orochimaru. All of the members were dead corpses rotting beneath the ground, only excluding Zetsu and the masked man himself. He probably planned to use their 'super-powers' in his magical quest to take over the world. But Kabuto couldn't figure out how, exactly, the masked lollipop of doom planned to accomplish that -especially if the jutsu was supposed to reanimate them into kittens.

But orders are orders.

And Kabuto isn't allowed to ask questions.

The silver-haired-thing sits back and scratches his temple with the hilt of the blade in his hand. He missed his fearless, esteemed master; Orochimaru at least knew what he was doing and allowed Kabuto to do as he pleased. "Hurry up." Tobi shifts around again, arms crossed across his chest. Beneath his mask, his scarred features are twisted into something akin to anxiousness and irritation. His foot begins to tap against the ground.

"Would you like to do it, then?" Kabuto snaps back.

"Just do it." Tobi growls. Grumbling under his breath, Kabuto sketches in an extra symbol; it wasn't like Tobi would notice its meaning. The wanna-be snake sits back and folds his arms and legs, imitating an Indian. He closes his eyes, focuses his chakra, and then slams his open palm into the center of the symbols.

A bright flash of violet flares up, followed swiftly by several puffs of smoke. Rubbing his eyes, Kabuto peers around in confusion.

A small, hiss-like mewl catches his attention, drawing it downwards.

His eyes widen. "M-Master?"

A sickly looking pale kitten hisses at him again.

"Oh Master!" Kabuto cries, gathering the kitten in his arms and squeezing it to his chest. Orochi-kitty gasps for air as the snake-creature smothers the small kitten with love and affection and soft whispers of how much Kabuto missed him and hated Tobi. When the kitten sinks his teeth into Kabuto's arm, the snake-man is jerked back into reality. He loosens his grip, reluctant to let his Master go, and then looks around for the other kittens that should be roaming the room.

His eyebrows crinkle.

"Where did they go?"


	2. Chapter One:

Sakura hums softly with each step, the breathy tune twisted into something happy.

A light breeze floats through the air -messing with short strands of bright pink. Lifting a hand to brush them back, she rounds the corner of the street -stepping onto a much older street, with crunching pebbles and a cracked sidewalk instead of sleek pavement. A lone house sits at the very end, overlooking the bustling streets of Konoha before it. It looks like a ghastly version of the doll house stuffed away in Sakura's attic -standing two stories tall, with dark wood and matching shutters, and covered in a layer of dust.

As she nears, the pinkette notices something fishy on the porch.

Her eyebrows knit together, boots clumping against the wooden steps as she rushes closer to the front door. She squats down and pokes at the box.

'To the Witch of The Leaf'; it reads.

Sakura raps her knuckles against the door. Shuffling sounds resonate from behind the closed door and, within moments, it is yanked open. An old, frail looking woman, covered in a dark hooded cloak and wrinkles, barks at her. "Can't you see we're closed?"

"Oh, put a sock in it." Sakura grins up at her, gesturing to the box. "You have mail."

The old woman blinks, gaze dropping to the box at her feet. Amber eyes squint at the small red writing and then she lets out a huff. "What'dya bring me?" Grabbing the corners, the old woman drags the box over the threshold and into the house.

Sakura steps in after her, shutting the door behind her. "I don't know. It's a surprise."

"It smells weird." The lady remarks, straightening. An aged hand flies to her back and, with a grunt and sickening crack, she works the kinks out of her back.

"It smells weird?" Sakura's nose scrunches up at the horrific sound.

The old woman shrugs. She snaps her fingers and pulls the hood of her cloak back, allowing it to drop around her shoulders. Sakura blinks, watching a thin layer of fuzz wash over the old woman's face -instantly reversing time. Instead of an old woman, the brunette standing in front of Sakura is about nineteen, with long, cascading brown curls, pale skin, and large amber orbs. She smiles at the pinkette, plump lips curling back over white teeth.

"It doesn't smell dead."

"Well that's comforting!"

"Oh relax." Ashley, the brunette, rolls her eyes. "I just meant it didn't have that fresh plastic smell. You know, the smell of Styrofoam-peanuts and bubble wrap." Her nose pinches up. "It smells like a farm."

Sakura rolls her eyes and gestures to the box. "Are you going to open it?"

Ashley stares at her for a few moments, expression passive. "No. Why would I?"

The pinkette blinks in mild surprise and opens her mouth, but the brunette swiftly cuts her off. "I was just going to let whatever it is inside die and fester a bit." Sarcasm drips off each word in heavy drops and Ashley stabs a kunai into the top of the box. The kunai is dragged across the tape and then dropped to the floor beside it. Ashley pries the flaps open and peers into the box.

Sakura glances over her shoulder. Both their eyes widen into saucers, locked onto the contents of the box. One of them meows up at them impatiently.

"Perfect." Ashley purrs. "I needed a few dead kittens for a spell..."

"Ashley!" Sakura gasps in horror, grabbing the box and pulling it away from the snickering witch. "Don't scare them! What if they can understand you?"

Ashley rolls her eyes. "I'm a witch; it's in my blood." Then she shrugs and swats Sakura away, dumping the box onto its side so the kittens can get out. "Besides, cats and witches usually get along quite well."

Sakura eyes her with uncertainty.

"Look at this one!" Ashley lifts a sleek black kitten up, "It..." She glances downwards, "He is perfect. I've always wanted a black cat."

"I thought they meant bad luck." Sakura hugs a tiny blue kitten to her chest, stroking its head.

"We can torment Lee and Naruto with him."

The pinkette giggles and taps a white kitten with bright pink eyes in the nose -halting his attack on a larger brown cat with strange dark markings. He sits, reared back on his hind, dazed for a few seconds. Then the white kitten shakes out of it and hisses at her. Sakura taps his nose again, frowning. He snarls at her and his claws flex -but a sharp hiss from an orange colored kitten makes the white one pause.

Ashley watches the exchange with amusement. "What are we going to name them?"

"You're keeping all of them?" Sakura's eyes widen. "There's like ten of them!"

"So?" Ashley sets the inky kitten down and picks up another, with a bright orange swirl marring the fur on its face. "Look at him. He's too ugly to make it in an adoption center. He'd all be put down."

"But are you sure you can handle them all?" Sakura shoots the kitten pitying look. He mewls in response.

"Of course." Ashley sets him down and stands, wiping her hands on the sides of her cloak. She walks over to the door and hangs the garment next to it, on an old, chipping coat-hanger. Then she strolls over to the small wooden divider -colored a stark white with tan branches stretching across- which separates the room, over to the kitchen and opens the fridge. The first floor of the house is one large room, complete with a large hearth with a small, flickering flame, a small stretch of a kitchen and a table, and a store front.

Ashley pulls out a small tub of ham and washes her hands before ripping at the meat. It piles up on a small plate beside her.

"So what about names?" She tries again, rounding the divider with the plate in one hand and a small bowl of water in the other.

Sakura holds up the white kitten, "Snowball?"


End file.
